Why Did You Do It Kain
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Akatsuki is dead. And Aidou is not dealing well. Oneshot My first Angst story so tell me what you think.


**OK, Kain has passed away and this is a oneshot of how Aidou is NOT dealing with it well. This is my first Angst fanfic so please tell me if it is OK and all that. This is my third oneshot for these two. The first was "Family Fueds" of there first fight, and "Meeting Chibi" of there first meeting and finally this is their first loss.**

* * *

"Why... Why would you be such an idiot Kain!"

It had been only a few weeks since Kain was killed. Aidou had not been taking it very well at all. He had completely given up on going to class since his cousin's death. He had stopped drinking the blood tablets all together and he was just nibbling the food brought to him now, since he refused to leave his bedroom. He also refused to let them touch Kain's things. They were not allowed to try and take any of his possesions away from his side of the room, Aidou refused to let them as if he was just waiting for Kain to come back.

"You are not my cousin, my real cousin would not be so stupid!"

For a while now the Level E population had grown ridiculously high and it was up to the Night Class to take care of them all. Kain and Aidou had often been paired together along with someone else like Ruka or Ichijo. It was normally fine, a normal day and everage time, but then they meet a tricky Level E. It was just Kain and Aidou at this point and they were finding it hard to kill him... The Level E leapt and landed on Aidou, he kicked him hard and then went to kill him off when Kain appeared in front of him and took the whole blow...

"I hate stupid people like you!"

Aidou had held Kain while he died and begged him to stay but the older vampires just smiled up at him... smiled up at him and laughed...

**---FLASHBACK---**

_"Don't go Akatsuki please!" he sobbed, heart bursting, tears falling down his cheeks as he stared down at the lifeless body of his cousin. Kain was very pale and normal apart from the ruby red blood that was spread over his white suit and face..._

_"Shh Hanabusa" Kain whispered and reached up, he gently stroked Aidou's cheek and shut his eyes for a second before opening his eyes again and speaking slowly and quietly "It will be OK... Keep fighting and going, I promise it will be OK"_

_"Here drink my blood!" Aidou gasped and cut his wrist, holding it over Kain's mouth_

_Kain pushed his hand away, smiling "No, Hanabusa... I cant... I would... have to take far too much..."_

_"Just a little will make you last longer though, and you can drain me! Just drink some!" Aidou sobbed_

_"No... I refuse..." Kain gently whispered_

_"Please!" Aidou howled, he had Kain's head resting on his lap and his arms were around him. He held him closer and let his tears fall down onto his face and then slip down onto the ground. "Please don't leave me Kain! Please just dont leave me here alone!"_

_"Hanabusa... please... dont cry... I hate... to see you sad" Akatsuki smiled_

_"I wont be sad if you dont leave!" Aidou shouted, the Level E had disapeared into the trees and was no where to be seen. Aidou knew the others should be coming soon, after all, they should smell Kain's blood "Hang on... Hang on until the others come and we can help you!"_

_"Shh... Hanabusa... Can you do me... a favour..." Kain whispered_

_"Anything!" Aidou sobbed, shaking as tears raced down his cheek, his hand twisting in Kain's strawberry locks, the older vampires was pressed to Aidou's chest._

_"Sing to me... Sing me the song... Your mother... sang when she... wanted us to get... to sleep" Kain whispered_

_"...Kain" Aidou sobbed_

_"Please"_

_Aidou stared down at his cousin for a while before he took a breath and began to sing, his voice was shaking from the tears and he was not the best of all singers but he would try, he would try very hard for Kain._

_**"When the sun is shinning oh so bright...  
It means that we must wait till night  
To laugh and play, to have our say  
So darling children shut your eyes...  
And let you mind, drift up onwards to the skies...**_

_Kain was fighting to keep his eyes open, and Aidou was fighting to keep his voice steady, as he was sobbing to hard and shaking badly. Yet he keeps singing, he has to keep singing for Kain._

**_You are my family through blood or love...  
I will hold you till the day is done  
So close your eyes, face the skies.  
And let sweet dreams claim your heart.  
You're face is surely a work or art._**

_It was getting harder and harder to keep singing but Aidou forced his lips to move and his voice to ring. Kain had his eyes closed but his chest was still moving and his breath was still coming even if it was strange and wrong._

**_As the time ticks by and my voice runs on  
Remember me and remember this song  
Don't lose hope and don't lose sleep  
A locket holds my love for you  
_****_To keep for now and to keep for good_**

_His breath began to slow and the more it slowed the more tears fell down Aidou's face, he leaned right down and the song continued but in a whisper so that only Kain could hear his voice._

**_When night comes and the stars wake  
There light will shine on the morning lake  
__So go to sleep and wake at only then  
Because like them my love will shine  
For children no matter what...  
Yoooou... Are... Miiiiiiiiiine_**

_Aidou choked and couldn't seem to hold the last note but he tried... And then when he was done and saw Kain's chest was still moving he began to sing the song all over again. He was half way through it the third time when he noticed that Kain was no longer breathing._

_When Aidou saw this he suddenly opened his mouth and screamed, heart breaking sobs and he threw himself down onto Kain's chest and began to weep. Sobbing hard and screaming until his throat and lungs were raw. He was shaking more than he ever had before and for a second he began to choke on his tears. He smashed his fists down onto Kain's chest and roared loudly..._

**---END OF FLASHBACK---**

"YOU IDIOT!"

Aidou stood and walked over to Kain's side of the room. He carefully got onto Kain's bed, which he had been making since he had died, he reached over into the draw and pulled out one of Kain's favourite jumpers and pulled it on over his clothes, it smelled just like him. Although it was slightly big Aidou didn't mind, it was warm and cosy. He then pulled out a few other clothes and lay them in the bed, before draping an arm over the clothes and resting his head.

He shut his eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall and moved closer to the pile of clothes that he had laid down, he tried to pretend it was all a dream and everything was OK, he tried to pretend that Kain was not dead but laying beside him at the moment, just asleep.

"Kain" Aidou whispered to the pile beside him, tears running down his cheeks onto Kain's jumped "You idiot! How could you just let, yourself die like that... If you had drunk my blood then maybe... maybe we could have saved you... why did you have to refuse!"

His chest hurt all the time and his mind was so foggy that he didn't know what was even going on around him. He heard the door open but ignored it and he heard a tray set by his bed, he felt the familiar hand gently stroke his hair, it was Ichijo, he often came in and gave him food, sometimes he would sit with Aidou and say nothing, just stare at him and gently touch him.

No one else came in here anymore, everyone avoiding Aidou because he would get in such a bad mood easily and he would often attack them if they pushed him too far. After a while if silence Ichijo stood and left the room, Aidou waited until he heard the familiar sound of the stair creaks before he stood and knocked the food onto the foor, he didn't want to eat, he had already told the others he didn't but they ignored him.

"Kain you're a bastard!" Aidou sobbed into his pillow "Why would you leave me like this?"

Why would Kain be so stupid, Aidou wanted nothing more than to hold him and cuddle against his older cousin again, just one more time. They had been so close as children, it would be easier counting the times Kain did not sleep around Aidou's. It was just so hard to imagine that he was really gone for good, he often found himself shouting at people, including Kaname, who said Aidou needed to say it just once. Aidou refused and shouted right in Kaname's face, shocking everyone including himself, he bowed and whispered his apology to Kaname but the pureblood just waved him off to his room.

It was then that he heard a car being pulled outside, he frowned, who would drive so close to the Moon Dorm, especially since there were no roads, just open field all around. Aidou kneeled on the bed and crawled to the window, he peeked outside and saw his father and his older sister, standing, talking to Kaname and Ichijo, he frowned and saw Kaname look up. Aidou quickly shut the curtain and curled back up on the bed again, shutting his eyes.

A few minutes later he heard the stairs creak and people walking towards this room. Aidou pulled the covers over him and lay in a ball beside the pile of clothes that he had laid out. He heard the door open and then the people walk in, Aidou heard muffled voices but ignored them as there was more talking. Then, it was quiet and the door opened and closed.

"Hanabusa" came his fathers quiet whisper, when Aidou did not reply he continued "I want you to come home with me while you... get over... Kain's death... please..."

"I don't want to" Aidou whispered

"Hanabusa, listen to me" he suddenly riped the covers off of his son and pulled Aidou up onto his lap, shocking him "When your mother died I wouldn't say her name at all, I pretended like she never existed, it was probably not a good idea when I had you kids who wanted to ask me all about her. I would hold her picture to my chest every night and I was miserable without her..."

"...How'd you get over it" Aidou whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks

"First... I want you to admit that he is dead" Lord Aidou whispered

"No, I won't" Aidou refused

"Hanabusa... this will haunt you forever unless you do this. How do you think all your friends feel? You are scaring them and me, and everyone, so please just whisper it quietly"

"..." Aidou stared down at his hands that lay in his lap, then as tears began to run down his cheeks, he mouthed the words he had been avoiding for so long. Then after a second he whispered it and suddenly he screamed "KAIN'S DEAD!" before throwing his face into his fathers shoulder and howling.

"Shh, it's OK" Lord Aidou whispered and rubbed his back as he sobbed "Everything will get better from now on I promise... Let's get you packed, you need a vacation"

"But..." Aidou whispered

He waited and watched as Tsukiko, Lord Aidou and Ichijo packed his things, they didn't try to go near Kain's things but they packed everything that belonged to him. Then Lord Aidou walked over and took Aidou's hand as if he was little boy.

Aidou waited until he was outside at the car before finishing his sentence "Akatsuki Kain is dead... Why did you have to die... Why did you have to be so stupid and die" he sat in the back and buried his face and he howled into his hands.

**---FIN---**


End file.
